I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting communication by a wireless communication device.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication device may include a number of radios to support communication with different wireless communication networks. The wireless device may also support a number of applications, which may have different requirements. It may be desirable to support communication for active applications on the wireless device such that good performance can be achieved.